1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems, and more particularly relates to power supplies for use with information processing systems.
2. Background of the Related Art
Due to rapid development of cloud computing, storing a tremendous amount of data in a data center is now a mainstream trend. The data center is a large concentrated computing apparatus built at high costs, and may include hundreds or thousands of computer systems positioned in frames or racks. Typically, a power supply system not only supplies power to the data center, but also transforms a voltage of utility electricity into a voltage required for the data center.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional data center 100. The data center 100 provides a space for holding a data processing system 102. The data processing system 102 comprises one or more computer units 104, such as one or more servers. The one or more computer units 104 are each electrically coupled to a first AC power supply unit (or AC PSU) 116, and are each electrically coupled to a second AC power supply unit 120. A backup power unit 112 (such as an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) system or a battery) is electrically coupled to the first AC power supply unit 116 and the second AC power supply unit 120. The backup power unit 112 is electrically coupled to an AC power source 108. The AC power source 108 receives power from a utility power grid. Referring to FIG. 1, the first AC power supply unit 116 and the second AC power supply unit 120 are equal (50%:50%) substantially in terms of a load thereof; hence, the temperature of the first AC power supply unit 116 approximates to the temperature of the second AC power supply unit 120. The life cycle of every component of the power supply units is substantially identical, and thus the service life of the power supply units is similar. The AC power supply units 116, 120 convert AC voltage into a plurality of DC voltages for use by the system later. Typically, the AC power supply units 116, 120 operate in conjunction with an inverter (not shown). However, the inverter has a disadvantage, that is, it causes a decrease in the energy efficiency of the AC power supply units 116, 120. Referring to FIG. 1, to overcome the aforesaid disadvantage, a conventional power design features enhanced power capacity of the backup power unit 112. Hence, the wide application of the inverter to the AC power supply units 116, 120 leads to a boost of the power capacity of the backup power unit 112 at the detriment of elevating capital and operating costs and deteriorating energy efficiency.
Considering the need for environmental protection, the elevating power generation costs, and the increasingly great demand for electric power, it is recognized that energy efficiency is an important factor in planning and performing data center management. Accordingly, it is imperative to enhance the energy efficiency of data centers and reduce the operating costs of a power supply system.